Follow me
by milkcoffee1712
Summary: My first fanfic. Santana wants Brittany to follow. T for some words.


It was a typical Monday morning, students arrived and greeted their friends and subjects of affection, this was like an unwritten rule of a teenagers life; and the members of the Glee Club were no exception Rachel Berry would forget about anyone else who wasn't Finn Hudson, Tina would greet everybody she knew but not before kissing Mike, Puck went to greet Lauren like always, Quinn and Sam could be seen walking by the hallways hand in hand, and normally Artie could be seen around the school being pushed by Brittany, but that Monday wasn't so typical for the last couple.

When Santana arrived to the Glee club she could see Artie sitting in his wheelchair at the entrance.

"Move it wheels, what are you a gatekeeper?" asked an angry Santana.

"No, but you can at least be polite bitch." Answered Artie.

"To you never so just move it before I kick your ass." It wasn't the fact that Artie insulted her that made her angry; he never really did something bad to her, but the sole fact that he was with Brittany and not her could make her blood boil. "By the way where's Britt she's normally with you wheelie."

"She's inside, but I wouldn't recommend you entering, we just broke up and she's crying" answered a concerned Artie.

"Wait, you broke up with her?" Santana asked pissed and happy at the same time, this was her chance to be with her after all.

"Well yes, but it's not what you think. I don't think she likes me that much, actually I think she likes you." Answered the young boy.

"Oh, well I think I have to get going see ya" said the absent minded Latina.

"Wait! Weren't you going to enter the Glee club?"Shouted Artie.

"No, I will wait for the club meeting I have something to do, thank you for everything!" She shouted back.

'This is my opportunity I have to make the best of it I knew she liked me when we talked and I confessed me feelings, but she is finally free. We can finally be together!' thought the Latina while she ran through the hallways. She went to an empty classroom and started planning the best way to get her friend to be more than that.

When it was finally the time to put the plan in action Santana felt really nervous, it didn't matter to her anymore what others might think of her, she just cared about a certain blonde girl. She had talked to Artie a few minutes ago and there were no hard feelings, he just wanted to see her happy even if that meant to see her with another girl, not that he complained.

When everyone arrived at the glee club there were no lights except for one remaining light bulb at the center of the classroom. Suddenly it could be heard an acoustic guitar being played, and form the shadows Santana emerged singing.

Someday I'll stop trying and I'll know  
how much time I've wasted always wanting more  
I doubt you'll end up where you need to be with me

Everyone was confused, including Brittany who was even more confused by the sight of her best friend singing her heart out.

I tend to run in circles, wallowing in my own sea  
I can run and play and dive into the ocean  
I can touch the sand and feel it slip away

Santana just stood there singing, she was too nervous to move. She knew that if she walked even a little she might fell.

you could follow me, I don't know where  
I'm going, you could follow me  
You could follow me, it might not be the  
smartest thing to do but you could follow me...

Somehow she founded a little courage to get closer to Brittany and sing in front of her, looking at those beautiful blue eyes.

I want you to be happier than me  
I'm a poor example of a carefree human being  
Here's a list of thing I wish to be  
your pillow and your blanket and your  
life time guarantee  
I can love you all the way across the ocean  
And I doubt that that will ever go away

Brittany was in the verge of tears, she now knew that song was for her.

you could follow me, I don't know where  
I'm going, you could follow me  
You could follow me, it might not be the  
smartest thing to do but you could follow me...

If I ever stop believing there's a reason for my life,  
I might as well stop trying to make  
sense of what is right,  
you could follow me...

but you Should follow me

When she ended the song, she took Brittany's hand and said "Please, say you will follow me"

The other members of the club were waiting for Brittany's answer, like if they were watching a soap opera.

"Santana I… don't know what to say, I mean I just broke up with Artie." Brittany answered still crying.

"I understand, I'm sorry" Santana felt heartbroken again. 'What the hell was I thinking, Santana you are an idiot' she thought to herself while backing away from Brittany, and then she turned around ready to leave. "Wait, San!" 'Now what' she thought while turning to face the blonde girl. "Ye…" before finish the simple word, she found herself being interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. Santana was at shock first, but then she returned the kiss. When they broke apart she heard the blonde whisper "I will."


End file.
